project_nuzlockedexfandomcom-20200214-history
Staryu Line/RBY
In all generation 1 games, Staryu can be caught through fishing with the Super Rod in the following locations: Route 19, Route 20, Route 21, Seafoam Islands and Cinnabar Island. In Red and Blue, it can also be found in the Seafoam Islands as a cave encounter. This is changed in Yellow to be a surfing encounter and now can also be fished up in Pallet Town and Vermilion Harbour, with various degrees of rarity in across its potential locations. Water Stones can be purchased from the Celadon Department Store Starmie... the jewel of the sea. This mysterious Starfish has been a force to be reckoned with in every generation that has come and gone. But this is generation one and Psychic-Types are king. While this powerful Water-Type may come a bit late in comparison to its Psychic-Type competition, and is slower and less powerful than Alakazam, it shines brightly due to its superior bulk and movepool. So when you fish up this dull brown starfish, rejoice, as you have gotten your hands on one of the most powerful Pokémon in Kanto. Important Matchups - Yellow = * Gym #3 - Lt. Surge (Vermilion City, Electric-type): He only has one Pokémon this time around. Unfortunately it is a level 28 Raichu with STAB Thunderbolt and Mega Kick, so delaying this fight is more understandable than it was in the paired versions. At Level 35, Starmie 2HKOs Raichu with Psychic, although Thunderbolt has a minute chance to do the same, making critical hits a potential for concern. * Gym #4 - Erika (Celadon City, Grass-type): Weepinbell and Gloom are literally one Psychic away from obliteration each, Starmie cares not for your puny Grass-Types. Tangela is now 2HKO'd by Ice Beam due to its higher level and Bind is still frustrating, although it might just spam Mega Drain due to type advantage. * Gym #5 - Koga (Fuchsia City, Poison-type): Starmie wins against the Venonats regardless of level, due to their low offensive presence, particularly given that the level 48 one wants to 5HKO a level 35 Starmie with Double Edge. At level 40, Starmie is able to 2HKO all three of them, with the level 44 one being a potential OHKO. While his Venomoth is only 3HKO'd by Psychic due to its high level, its own damage output is less than stellar, looking for a 5HKO with Leech Life. Just be careful with not letting Toxic damage rack up. * Fighting Dojo (Saffron City, Fighting-type): One word: Psychic. * Rival (Silph Co.): Sandslash poses little threat to Starmie, as even though Slash is a coinflip on being a 3HKO, Surf obliterates it before it can attack. The main threat that Kadabra has to Starmie is Disable, but even then Psychic is a 5HKO in contrast to its Psybeam 10HKO. Surf 2HKOs most of the time if he decides to not make this a slow fight. Magneton would be a threat to Starmie had it an Electric attack not named Thundershock, which 4HKOs in contrast to Surf's 3HKO. Ninetales is similarly underwhelming, the worst it can do is Roar Starmie out into a Grass-type but then Ember does so little to Starmie it's sad. Surf 2HKOs it at level 40, regardless of Ninetales' actual level. Cloyster's main threat is Clamp, which is still not impressive given that Starmie can 2HKO it with Thunderbolt. In regards to his starter, Vaporeon is a slow affair given that Thunderbolt is only a potential 3HKO. However it lacks much in the way of damage in exchange with Bite only being a 7HKO at equal levels. Flareon just loses due to type disadvantage, its only saving grace is the combination of its high special letting it live a Surf and Fire Spin. Jolteon is a threat, and not due to Thundershock, which is a 4HKO in contrast to Surf's potential 3HKO. Its high speed in combination with Pin Missile can lead to some hilariously bad times for Starmie if it scores a crit on the first of a five hit string, the ensuing chain of critical hits will 2HKO Starmie. As a final point, all three of them have Quick Attack, so be careful at low health. * Giovanni (Silph Co., Ground-type): Nidorino is blown up by Psychic, marking the beginning of the climax of Starmie's supremacy over Team Rocket. Rhyhorn... you have a Water-Type, just use Surf already. Nidoqueen cannot 4HKO Starmie with any of its options, although Body Slam's Paralysis chance might be a nuisance, but then Surf and Psychic 2HKO. Newcomer Persian is aiming for a 6HKO with Bite, meanwhile Surf 2HKOs in exchange. * Gym #6 - Sabrina (Saffron City, Psychic-type): Her Abra is a joke, given that it has no attacking moves. Flash might be a nuisance however, given that at Level 45, Starmie can only 3HKO with Surf. Kadabra is actually somewhat threatening due to its high level, scoring a 5HKO with Psychic against Starmie's Surf being a 4HKO. In regards to Alakazam, both it and Starmie are working at a chance for a 4HKO, however it's faster and more likely to get the rolls needed to obtain the knockout first, avoid unless Starmie is level 46 or higher in order to get the advantage in terms of damage output. * Gym #7 - Blaine (Cinnabar Island, Fire-type): At level 47 Starmie can 2HKO Ninetales with Surf, meanwhile its Flamethrower is a potential 6HKO. Rapidash is slightly more threatening due to Take Down being a 4HKO and having access to Fire Spin, although Surf is still a 2HKO. Arcanine is actually somewhat of a challenge due to its high level making Take Down a potential 3HKO, but Surf has a decent chance to 2HKO. * Gym #8 - Giovanni (Viridian City, Ground-type): Dugtrio can 3HKO Starmie with Earthquake or Dig, while Starmie has a decent chance to flat out OHKO it with Surf at equal levels, just be careful of Fissure, given it is faster than you. Persian's Slash hurts, with a chance to 2HKO a level 50 Starmie, meanwhile Surf is only scoring a 3HKO back, best reserved for a Rock or Ghost-Type Pokémon. Nidoqueen hits hard with Thunder, obtaining a 2HKO on Starmie, however it is slower and is 2HKO'd by surf, barring crits or paralysis Starmie should win. It's the same story with Nidoking, just be careful of Thunder's 30% chance of paralysis. Lastly Rhydon is a joke, just use Surf and be done with it. * Rival (Route 22, pre-Elite Four): Sandslash is a joke, only able to 3HKO with Slash. Meanwhile, at level 48 Starmie has an extremely high chance to OHKO with Surf beforehand. Exeggcute is pretty much the same as it was in the paired games, Solarbeam is nasty but it should not be getting it off. Kadabra 6HKOs Starmie with Psychic, and promptly is 3/4HKO'd by Starmie, not much threatening here. All three of his replacements for the eeveelutions are the same as they were at Silph Co. only at a higher level. Flareon and Vaporeon are pretty much the same as last time, both struggle to harm it and the later has lost Quick Attack to pick off a weakened Starmie. Avoid Jolteon not only because Pin Missile is still nasty to deal with, additionally it now has Thunder, which hits like a nuclear bomb effortlessly OHKOing Starmie. * Elite Four Lorelei (Indigo Plateau, Ice-type): Starmie, at level 55 3HKOs Dewgong with Thunderbolt and it struggles to do much in return. However Rest may drag the fight out. Cloyster is pretty much the same as with its variant in the paired versions, going down in two Thunderbolts. Slowbro is now a legitimate problem as it actually has competent attacking options to abuse Amnesia with. Thunderbolt is a still a 2HKO without it using it however. Jynx fits the same bill as Cloyster and Dewgong, what applied in the paired versions work here. Lastly, Lapras can only 5HKO with any of its attacking options and Starmie beats it down with three or four Thunderbolts. * Elite Four Bruno (Indigo Plateau, Fighting-type): Both of his two Onix are effortlessly drenched through plentiful usage of Surf, no issue here, quickly OHKOing both of them. In terms of his actual Fighting-types, Hitmonchan struggles to do damage, with Thunderpunch being a 5HKO in exchange to the instant OHKO of Psychic. Hitmonlee does significantly better, with Mega Kick scoring a 4HKO, not that it matters since both hitmons are broken down with ease through Psychic. Machamp actually can withstand a Psychic from Starmie, but Strength can only 4HKO in response. * Elite Four Agatha (Indigo Plateau, Poison-type): Her lead Gengar is paradoxically both less and more threatening than in the paired versions. Substitute lets it dodge potentially lethal Psychics and Mega Drain provides recovery, even if it is only a 4HKO in contrast to Psychic's 2HKO. However the loss of Night Shade means it lacks a easy way to quickly damage Starmie. Golbat is still unthreatening in every single way, however Toxic can be dangerous in the long term, Psychic still 2HKOs though. Her Haunter loses the only threatening option it had against Starmie as Lick is ineffective against Psychic-types in this generation, an easy 2HKO. Arbok is now somewhat dangerous able to employ the Glare and Wrap combination, which can quickly bring Starmie down a peg if you are not careful. However Psychic still 2HKOs it. The lead Gengar, despite its high level falls short for a number of reasons despite having Hypnosis due to its offensive options being Psychic and Dream Eater. Starmie handles it with ease, bringing it down with 2 or 3 Psychics. * Elite Four Lance (Indigo Plateau, Dragon-type): Starmie beats Gyarados 1v1 at equal levels, 2HKOing with Thunderbolt in contrast to Hyper Beam's 3HKO. Still is a good idea to heal on the recharge time before finishing it off though, keeping Starmie healthy is the best defense against his stronger Pokémon potentially scoring critical hits. His first Dragonair that he sends out against Starmie has Thunderbolt, which 3HKOs. However the main threat on offer here is Thunder Wave, butchering Starmie's speed stat, even though Ice Beam 2HKOs in response. The second Dragonair is more of the same on first glance, except lacking Thunderbolt forces it to 3HKO with Hyper Beam, but the deadly Parawrap combo that the two can deploy means that any Paralysis inflicted prior should be healed asap. In regards to his Aerodactyl, it is faster than Starmie naturally, and Surf is only a 2HKO. On the flip side, Hyper Beam is a 3HKO, not enjoyable, particularly if it lands a critical, but nowhere near impossible. Dragonite is evenly matched with Starmie in terms of offensive firepower, with Ice Beam and Thunder/Hyper Beam being 2HKOs, making critical hits lethal on both sides. However Dragonite is not the fastest Pokémon to exist, and not much can outspeed Starmie. * Champion Rival (Indigo Plateau): Sandslash can only 3HKO a level 58 Starmie with Earthquake while Surf 2HKOs in response. Alakazam presents a tricker fight as while Starmie beats it in terms of sheer damage output, with Surf being a 4HKO in comparison to Psychic's possible 5, Recover and Kinesis can stall out the battle, and a special drop can be the difference between victory and defeat. By contrast Exeggutor is a joke, barely able to 4HKO Starmie between Leech Seed and Stomp. Meanwhile Ice Beam will do the same without the potential for failure, just be careful about the health drain and switch out afterwards. The most annoying thing about Ninetales is the combination of Confuse Ray and Fire Spin, however it fails to really get anywhere before being 2HKO'd by Surf. Likewise, Cloyster mainly annoys Starmie with Clamp, but Thunderbolt quickly puts it in its place, scoring a 3HKO. Magneton is actually threatening through the combination of Thunderbolt and Thunder Wave, with its high special stat making Thunderbolt a likely OHKO, and limiting Surf to a 4HKO, avoid. In regards to his potential starters, Flareon is essentially the same as last time, although its high level makes Surf a 3HKO, but Flamethrower is not doing much back. Vaporeon still lacks a real way to do significant damage to Starmie, but Thunderbolt takes a while to bring it down, and Jolteon again annihilates Starmie with its Electric STAB of choice (Thunder/Thunderbolt) or Pin Missile. The later two have Quick Attack again as well, so watch out if Starmie is heavily weakened against Vaporeon. * Post-Game: Mewtwo is too strong for Starmie to handle, taking little damage from any of Starmie's attacks while 4HKOing with Psychic. It can even recover off the damage, but Thunder Wave may be of utility here to help catch it, if Starmie has room for it (likely only if Thunderbolt went to an actual Electric-Type) }} Moves Staryu's level up movepool, as with most Pokémon in this generation, is not that impressive. At the lowest level it can be when caught, Staryu will know Tackle and Water Gun. At level 22, your Pokémon will learn Harden, needless to say this should be dumped at the first chance you have to remove it. Recover at level 27 is godly, given Starmie's superior bulk and defensive typing over Alakazam and how good the move is on that, although Potions do make it a bit redundant. At Level 32, Staryu gets Swift, which is a decently powered Normal-Type move that would be okay if Starmie didn't have a good TM movepool. Minimize at level 37 can be used to make the AI's life a misery, although they have unlimited usage of their moves in this generation, so making the foe struggle to death is not happening. Next is Light Screen at Level 42, which can be useful, and then finally Hydro Pump at level 47 is the line's strongest STAB move, although the low power points of the move may make it unappealing in comparison to Surf. Unfortunately, Starmie does not get anything through Level up, as with the majority of other Pokémon that evolve with a stone. In terms of Technical Machines, Starmie has a decent selection to pick from. Access to Surf is nice for STAB and the common nature of Ground and Rock-Type Pokémon. Psychic with STAB is insanely powerful in generation 1, and this should go on Starmie without a moment's hesitation. As a Water-Type Pokémon, Starmie naturally gets access to Ice Beam and Blizzard, with the later being the better option due to its 90% hit rate in this generation. Rather uniquely (except not because Gyarados and Lapras also get it) Starmie has access to Electric-Type coverage in Thunderbolt and Thunder, creating the devastating Boltbeam combo. If you feel like playing more of a support role with Starmie, it has access to Thunder Wave, Toxic and Reflect while Mimic might be fun to mess around with. Recommended Moveset: Surf, Psychic, Blizzard/Ice Beam, Thunderbolt/Random support move Recommended Teammates * Grass-Types: Starmie's main struggles come in its weakness to Electric and Grass-Type moves, with the threat of eternal critical Razor Leaf weighing down on it. As such, picking up one of the many common Grass-Type Pokémon that exist within Kanto is a benefit to its long-term survivability. Starmie in response handles Fire-Types that threaten all of them with its STAB options, can knock out Flying-Types through its coverage options and help the many part Poison-Type Pokémon with their Psychic weakness. ** A few examples of Pokémon that fit this description include: Venusaur, Vileplume, Victreebel, Parasect and Exeggutor * Ground-Types: While they share a weakness to Grass with Starmie, the starfish is able to competently deal with most Grass-Types due to their secondary Poison-Typing, leaving them vulnerable to Psychic. Starmie additionally patches up their Water weakness and low special defence in exchange for their supremacy over Electric-Types. ** A few examples of Pokémon that fit this description include: Nidoking, Nidoqueen, Golem and Dugtrio * Flying-Types: When paired with a Ground-Type Pokémon, Starmie is forced to bear the brunt of many Grass-Type Pokémon due to the common Poison subtyping leaving them weak to STAB Psychic. However against the bulkier Grass-types, and the few who are not weak to Psychic, it can be advised to bring a Flying-Type along despite the shared Electric weakness. Starmie manhandles the Rock and Fighting-Types that can target its airborne allies typings to hit hard in response for the garden control. Additionally Thunderbolt lets it smash through the Water/Ice-type Pokémon that can also threaten Flying-types. ** A few examples of Pokémon that fit this description include: ''Pidgeot, Fearow and Dodrio Other Staryu's stats Starmie's stats * '''At what point in the game should I be evolved?' By the time you get it, Staryu is already underwhelming, and therefore should be evolved as soon as possible, given that most of Starmie's best options come from TMs. However delaying until level 27 is a viable option in order to pick up Recover before slapping the Water Stone on it. Have it evolved before its first major fight regardless. * How good is the Staryu line in a Nuzlocke? Utterly broken. Water and Psychic are extremely powerful types in gen 1 Kanto, and Starmie wields them both. Add in high speed and special with abusable STAB options and this would be a top tier pick by itself. Throw in access to Boltbeam and Recover atop a godly typing and decent defensive stats and this is a Pokémon that breaks Kanto as hard as Alakazam does, if not even more. * Weaknesses: Bug, Electric and Grass * Resistances: Fighting, Fire, Ice, Psychic, Water * Immunities: Ghost (courtesy of bad programming) * Neutralities: Dragon, Flying, Ground, Normal, Rock and Poison Category:Red/Blue/Yellow Category:List of Evolutionary Lines with Completed Analyses